1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier projectile for aerodynamically braked dischargeable submunition which can be ejected rearwardly from the tail end of the projectile under contact against the base of the projectile.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A carrier projectile of the type under consideration and the mode of operation of the submunition which is to be deployed thereby, are described in the publication DEFENSE ELECTRONICS, June 1985, page 49 upper right.